jadeempire_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Style Modding (Basic)
Hi, finally found the forum (kinda hard if it's not called forum anywhere in the menu ;))! First of all, THANKS guy(s) for all your hard work, be it this Wiki or pecoes amazing mod. I bought JE when it was released and was addicted to it, one of the top 10 games in my list for sure. Recently, dunno what happened, I felt a sudden urge to return to it and play it again. When I was searching the internet trying to get some info about the JE (as I forgot almost everything since I last played it) I stumbled upon the Jade Empire in Style references and modding references as well. I decided that the mod is a must-have and I really enjoy playing it. I can't wait to get out from work and go back to it. Call me a maniac, if you want :D As I am kind of a tweaker myself and I always look for a ways to affect the game somehow (change it to my liking) I decided I'll try to mod a thing or two on my own. I'm not entirely new to modding in general, I in fact I used quite a lot of modded RPG titles (Baldur's Gate series, Icewind Dale series, Temple of Elemental Evil, Planescape: Torment, ...), even tried adding an item or adjust a skill, but just on a small scale, nothing public. You know, to satisfy my personal tastes. So I followed my way around and ended here. Now to my question. I asked directly (via comment) on the Style 2das page but I'll repeat it here, just to be sure (I don't know how the notifications work here, in fact this is my first Wikia post/edit if I don't count the mentioned comment): I wanted to play around with styles in terms of damage and speed tweaks so I went to comparing your 2da files to the vanilla version. The second tactics I used was comparing 2 IMHO very different styles in terms of speed, both from your mod Jade Empire in Style - Monkey Paw and White Demon. I have couple of questions though: #What I am puzzled with is that I see no speed affecting column in as.2da file other than "animspeed" AND the values for both styles in this column are identical (yet the speed of the styles is very different)... So where I can directly affect the speed of a style? #How exactly do min/max range columns work? How can I translate the values in this column into something measurable? #In the description of the Monkey Paw style you say that the style can complete the harmonic combo. In this wiki you say that in order to turn on this ability of a style, the "synergyprestate" must be set to 1. It is for White Demon, it's not for Monkey Paw. So - can it complete harmonic combo? Sorry for asking these questions even if some are not related to the modding in general, but rather to your mod, but I could not post anything on the ModDB site as the forum appears to be closed (or I am missing something there). Thanks in advance Krokyk (talk) 12:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Forums